Pretty In White
by GlowBlade998
Summary: Jinja, Minah and Kat decide to have a girls night...and drag Beyal into it as well...Visionshipping


**Pretty in White**

**Summary: **Jinja, Minah and Kat decide to have a girls night...and drag Beyal into it as well...Visionshipping

"No way am I wearing that!" Kat scoffed in disgust, flinging the pale orange dress away. Minah pouted, pink eyes pleading.

"Jinja did! And so did I!" she protested, picking the peach dress up from where Kat had thrown it and caressing it fondly. Jinja giggled. Her fiery hair had been pulled into a plait and she was wearing a lilac dress, and if any of the boys had walked into the room, they would most like have had a heart attack at the fat that _Jinja_, of all people, was wearing a dress.

"Yeah, but that's you!" Kat cried, waving her hands around as if to make a point. Minah pursed her lips.

"Alright, lets make a deal," she suggested. "If I can get one of the guys to put on a dress and wear it for the rest of the night, will you finally put on the dress?" she said exasperatedly, white hair falling in front of her face. Kat frowned thoughtfully, then grinned.

"Deal."

* * *

"And why am I here again?" Beyal asked, raising an eyebrow. The poor monk had been muffled, tied up and dragged into the room, and now Jinja, Minah and Kat were crowding around him, looking rather evil.

"Well," Jinja began, blue eyes sparkling amusedly. "Kat said she'd wear a dress if we could get one of the guys to wear one – and you were the first one we thought of."

Beyal stared at them incredulously. "And why on earth would I wear a dress?"

"You wear a robe," Kat said dryly. "A dress shouldn't be any different."

Beyal glared at her. "If I wear the dress then you do too!" he cried. "Why would you be convincing me?"

Kat shrugged. "I dunno, I just wanna see you in a dress."

The monk huffed and stared at the others sullenly. "I guess I have no choice in the matter, do I?" he muttered.

Minah nodded eagerly. "Now you get it! And we'll even let you pick your dress!"

* * *

In the end, Beyal decided to go with a plain white dress. It was a thin, canvas like material with short sleeves, and only had little lace on the hem, sleeves and neckline unlike all the others, which seemed to be made of lace and lace only. He was very reluctant to put it on, but drew up all his courage and entered the bathroom. He was lucky the girls had their own bathroom connecting to their room. He didn't think he could bear it if Bren or Dax saw – he'd never live it down! And if Chase saw...

Beyal flushed slightly as he stripped down to his boxers. He wouldn't be able to look Chase in the eye for weeks! Oh god, he wouldn't even be able to look at him for the rest of his life! No, he wouldn't let his Chase – ahem, Chase see him in such a humiliated and horrid way!

Beyal pulled the dress over his head and grumbled slightly to himself, only catching his reflection in the mirror for a moment. He froze, looking back to the mirror. He almost didn't recognize himself, but now he saw himself...well, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. The dress hung off him loosely and made him look...taller, which was definitely a good thing. And it felt better to have all those layers of clothing off as well. The monk nervously twirled hair around his finger and bit his lip, still debating whether to back out or not. He looked back to the mirror and nodded firmly, and opened the door to the bathroom.

He didn't expect to feel as light as he did, and didn't realize that there had been a cool breeze blowing through the window either. The girls turned to look at him and he flushed as they gasped and began to comment.

"You look so pretty!" Minah gushed, prancing up and adjusting the dress. "White is definitely your colour, you look so innocent and cute in it - "

"White isn't a colour," Jinja said, raising an eyebrow. Minah waved her off with a 'psh', then turned to Kat.

"Your turn!" she ordered, but Kat grinned evilly.

"Not yet. Beyal still has to go out there and show the others." she smirked. Beyal went slightly pale.

"_What_?" he squeaked. Minah pursed her lips.

"How about you put on your dress and we all go out together." she suggested, giving Kat a slight glare. Kat sighed dramatically.

"Alright, I shall be brave and face the flimsy piece of material known as the dress!" she cried, looking as if she was going into battle. Jinja laughed and stood up, straightening her dress.

"I think it's startling to see anyone here in a dress – except for Minah." she said, shaking her head. "I haven't worn a dress since kindergarten."

"I haven't worn a dress since I was four." Kat grumbled.

"I haven't worn a dress since ever!" Beyal shrieked, huffing and stomping his foot. The other three stared at him.

"Are you sure you were born male?" Minah asked suspiciously. Beyal didn't say anything.

* * *

"You guys ready?" Jinja whispered. Beyal immediately shook his head. They had decided to go out all together – but Beyal was definitely having second thoughts. Why him? Why not Bren?!

"Lets go!" Minah cried, grabbing Kat's arm and dragging her out the door to the lounge room, Jinja not long after. Beyal remained rooted to the spot, as he heard the others cries of exclamation and slight laughter. He heard Dax exclaim in wonder over the fact that they got Kat into a dress, and Minah began to laugh and explain the deal. Beyal couldn't move. He couldn't go out there in this! He definitely did _NOT _want Chase laughing at him. Dax and Bren – he could handle that. But Chase...

"Where's Beyal then?" he heard Bren ask, and he gathered up all his courage and walked out of the room, eyes averted and head down. He expected laughter or some sort of sarcastic comment, but all he heard was silence. Beyal looked up through his hair to see the three males gaping at him in wonder.

"B-Beyal?" Bren stammered, staring at him in amazement. Beyal looked down.

"I look ridiculous, don't I?" he mumbled. Dax whistled.

"Ridiculous? Damn monkfish, if I didn't know you were a guy I'dve dragged you off to my bed without a second thought!" he said, impressed. Beyal's head snapped up and he flushed a dark red.

"_Dax_!" He cried, but he couldn't help but laugh slightly. It wasn't so bad! Nobody was laughing, and he'd gotten a positive response so far... but Chase hadn't said anything yet. The monk looked up, uncertain, to see Chase still staring, a slight blush spiraled down his face.

Jinja noticed this, and she grinned at Beyal. "I think you broke Chase," she commented idly. "Then again, you do look drool worthy. Now – I'm hungry!" she said, clapping her hands. "I think there were Tim Tam's left..."

The rest of the group immediately began to bowl each other over to get to the kitchen – all except Chase and Beyal. Beyal was still rooted to the spot, and Chase was still staring. It was a few moments later when Chase finally managed to stammer something out.

"Beyal – wow, I mean – damn!" he muttered weakly, looking him up and down as if he'd never seen the monk before. Beyal flushed and looked down again. "I actually agree with Dax..." the teal eyed teen continued. "Except I wouldn't care that you were a guy, I'd just care that Jinja would kill me..."

Beyal's head snapped up and he stared at Chase. The team leader didn't even seem to notice. Actually, neither noticed that they were getting closer and closer together.

"You just look so...so..." Chase couldn't find the right words. He was standing right in front of Beyal now. The monk couldn't breath. Maybe the dress had been a good idea. Chase was so close he could feel his body heat – it felt like fireworks exploding within him.

Chase tilted Beyal's chin up, and he had an odd gleam in his eye. "You look so beautiful," he said huskily, and then kissed the monk fiercely. Beyal's reaction was instant – he wrapped his arms around Chase's neck, tangling his fingers in his black hair. Chase had his arms around his waist, pulling him in closer until their was absolutely no gap between them. It felt so amazing, and the monk found it so overwhelming that he didn't even notice that he had been pushed against a wall.

The two only noticed that someone had entered the room when they heard a loud "Ahem!" Beyal and Chase immediately pulled apart, looking embarrassed. Bren smirked at them, and the others were cheering, with Dax wolf whistling loudly. Chase rubbed the back of his head and turned towards Beyal sheepishly.

"I – I – uh, I didn't mean - " he stammered. Beyal wanted to tear the others apart. How dare they intrude on such an amazing moment! There was no way – absolutely _no way _Chase was getting away from him again!

Without a word, the monk grabbed the front of Chase's shirt and kissed him just a fiercely as Chase had before. There was quiet for a moment before the cheering started again, now much louder, and he could here Jinja yell, "I _so _called that!", but he didn't care. Chase was his and he was Chase's, and there was no way he was letting anything get in the way of that.

He really had to thank Minah, though...

* * *

Minah smirked at her older brother – well, she _thought_ he was her brother. She was still debating on whether he was male or not. The monk had a slight blush on his face and was stammering.

"No need to thank, bro." she said, laughing, and Beyal slumped in relief. "But I wanna know...am I ever going to get that dress back?" the pink eyed girl asked coyly, pointing at the white dress. Beyal raised an eyebrow.

"Judging by my reception tonight...probably not." he said, shrugging and tugging at the hem of the dress. "But – well, if you have any more you don't want..."

"I'll be sure to give them to you." she said dryly. Beyal flushed a deeper red and bid her goodnight. About to leave, he paused when he heard her call him back.

"You never answered my question either!" the ten year old said, giggling. Beyal looked at her, confused. "Are you really a male?" she tittered, laughing even harder as he grumbled and stalked away, bypassing his room and heading for Chase's.

Behind her, Kat grinned, already out of her peachy dress. "Another job well done, I'd say." she commented idly, flipping onto her bed.

"I agree!" Minah answered enthusiastically. Then she paused. "Now which couple next...Bren and Dax, or Bren and Jinja..."


End file.
